Homunculus
Android 25 aka The Homunculus is Malphus' top soldier and best android, working as his prized assassin and infiltrator. Biography Concept After Malphus' first best soldier, Morgan Masters abandoned him and went into hiding, Malphus decided to use the fear of Masters' previous efforts to psychologically strenghten his rule. Creation Malphus used clockwork technology to make his new droid unphased by electricity, heat or rust. Knowing that this new robot had to be more powerful than his other drones, he killed one of his human soldiers and inserted their brain into the droid's head. The robot was then fitted with a 'skin suit' that made him resemble Masters in every way. Malphus then animated the droid by putting a Dark Gem into its heart, and brought 'Android 25' to life, or named by the other soldiers - The Homunculus. Programming The Homunclus' human brain allowed it to have capablity of rational and lateral thought. Malphus made this 'blank slate' into a cold, calculating and ruthless killer, that will be feared by all who meet it. The 'programming' was a success and the cyborg became the most brutal weapon in Malphus' arsenal. Encounter with the Gears and Masters When Malphus was planning to bring the whole of Earth into Cocytus by acquiring the Timespace Orb, he attracted the attention of the Gears, a band of pirates/'sky protecters' who wanted to stop Malphus from destroying their home. They encountered the Homunculus several times. The first time was in New York when they were evading capture from Malphus' drones when they took the map that led to the Orb. He appaeared and was incredibly swift in fighting and nearly managed to kill them all. He was luckily foiled when one of the Gears, October, blinded the cyborg with a fire extinguisher and caused him to fall from a building rooftop. Thinking he was dead, the Gears were suprised to see the Homunculus in an abandoned factory that was home to Masters. He was thrown into an incinerator and turned it on, enveloping the cyborg in flames. They were suprised to see that the creature was not human as his skin and clothing burned away and revealed the clockwork skeleton within. He was unaffected by the fire and began to punch his way out of the metal chamber. The Gears fled, pursued by the relentless robot. They then found Masters' hideout. Thinking Masters' was the Homunuclus, they did battle with him, only to realise that he was not the robot when the real Homunculus arrived. The Gears and Masters managed to escape, after which Masters revealed how he knew of the Homunculus' creation and that he was the original plan of a 'replacement', which is why Masters fled - to avoid execution. The persistent creature then infiltarted the Land Sparrow, the Gears' earth-bound headquarters. It was knocked out after May bludgeoned his head with a steel pole. They restrained it and hooked it up to a speech modulator for interrigation. The Homunculus stated that it will escape and kill every last one of them. It only said that and anwered meaningless (to him anyway) questions on its design and function. "Death" They met the cyborg one final time in Malphus' lair after they were captured by a multitude of drones and brought to the Dark himself, with the Orb in his possession. The leader of the Gears, December, escaped his bonds and challenged the Homunculus with a duel (to distract Malphus from the Orb). Malphus allowed it and the two did battle. The robot nealry killed December until he pushed it into a large metal crusher and destroyed its body, leaving only the head, motionless as the Dark Gem was destroyed, leaving only a useless brain. Afterwards, they managed to bring down Malphus but he escaped before he could be dealt with. Abilities Unlike Malphus' drones, the Homunculus has far more powers and abilities. * Human brain allows lateral thinking and some degree of emotion * Dark Gem giving it enhanced strength and mental power * Clockwork endoskeleton to make it perpetually in motion * Optic sensors that pinpoint and recognise targets * Hidden weapons within its arms (large blades, saws, axe etc.) * Able to morph hand into any of these weapons * Uses its 'blank' skeletal form to make it look like anyone with the right 'skin suit' * Able to create new 'skin suits'. * Can go into any pose * Genius-level intellegence * Skilled acrobat * Incredibly agile * Resistant to heat and electricity (durable metal form and protective covering over brain) * Superhuman strength Personality The Homunculus has very little actual personality. It shows degrees of determination, bloodlust, hatred, annoyance and satisfaction. Because of its human brain it can pinpoint the outcome of any situation and any choice. It is also very patient, waiting for days to actually make a move. It doesn't seem to display any form of pain, even from falling off a building, set on fire or hit on the head that it 'crashes'. However, it did seem to display some pain (or shock) when it was crushed to death. It has little positive emotion, only satisfaction or ego when fighting or killing, making it (literally) a heartless, sadistic killing machine. Appearance Main article: Captain Morgan Without a skin suit, the Homunculus is a hideous, gold-plated skeleton with hundreds of different sized gears, cogs and other mechnics within it. Its optic sensors appear as glass eyeballs that can be any colour the cyborg chooses. He can manouvere the small parts of his face and body to appear more women-like, muscular or any other physical trait needed for disguise, but his default is that of Masters'. He wears a black, leather trenchcoat that covers most of his body, black gloves, and shoes, a black trilby and grey trousers. He wears no shirt or anything else on his torso because he does not feel he has to. He also has an array of 'skin suits' that makes him able to become anyone (but has a flaw of appearing shorter or taller if they are not his height). He usually wears a 'skin mask' that is the same likeness of Cpt. Morgan, wearing a wig that looks like Morgan's old hair when joined with Malphus: long, purple-black and straight. See Also * Malphus * Homunculus' Lair * Malphus' Pit * Malphus Drones * The Gears * Captain Morgan Category:Villains